A Christmass Short
by Ashton-C-Knight
Summary: Rudolphs diary from the first to the 25th of December


M

Rudolph's diary Dec 1st to 25th

onday 1st December

Today we started the Christmas preparations with Big C (or Father Christmas to you). All of the elves got very annoyed when Little C (Big C's little brother) accidentally knocked over a monumental pile of presents on to the floor. We now have to work extra hard as we have lost 6 whole hours of tine. They (the elves) even had to ask us reindeer to help them with carrying the presents back and forth.

Tuesday 2nd December

Today I woke up at 12:01 (pm) because the elves were in the middle of a shouting match. One of them had apparently accidently binned one of their most expensive presents and they carried on till Big C just happened to be walking by and so obviously he put a stop to it right away. Then he asked me to help look for his missing red hat which had been missing since last Christmas. Unfortunately we could not find it, so I am going to have to get up early tomorrow, to help try to find it.

Wednesday 3rd December

Today we still could not find Big C's hat so we decided that instead we would unpack the sled Big C would be using on the 24th and you would never guess what we found inside it! (By the way it wasn't Big C's hat, but it would have been good if it was). Well, we found a load of dust! Not the normal every day sort, but magic dust and it was still full of magic! This will mean that Big C will be able to do his rounds even more quickly than usual.

Thursday 4th December

Today one of the harnesses broke on Big C's sled when we were practising for the Christmas flightand so he crashed to the ground. Blitzen, Comet, Cupid and Vixen all disappeared. This meant that I would have to spend another whole day doing something unnecessary. Fortunately we did find them but it was well after midnight when we finally did. I am so tired.

Friday 5th December

Today I went to look for Big C's hat but as I could not find it I asked some of the other reindeer who weren't doing anything else to help me find it. Unfortunately we still could not find it so I wandered around a bit then I went back to bed and fell asleep remembering that there was a training day tomorrow.

Saturday 6th December

Today we had another training day. And fortunately the harnesses did not fall off this time so we were all quite safe. After training, we all went and hunted for Big C's hat but we still could not find it. We went back inside and helped the elves for a bit. It was a very tiring day and so I fell asleep straight away.

Sunday 7th December

Today was the day when everyone (except Big C, obviously) got to have a rest for the whole of the day. As I was so tired I thought I would just stay in bed until noon and then I would try to reply to some of the letters the children sent me. Once I had written about twenty five I decided that was enough for one day so I went back to sleep.

Monday 8th December

Today we repainted the sledge in red, white and gold. One of the very naughty elves decided that it would be funny if he threw glue all over everyone. Needless to say he was in a lot of trouble; it took ages for everyone to get clean. Once we were all finally clean of glue we decided that as there wasn't much time left in the day that we would start to put up the Christmas decorations. I said "let's start to put the tree so we have time to finish it because it usually takes about 3 or so days to complete."

Tuesday 9th December

Today we spent most of the day training but as soon as we had finished we went back to the grotto to help with putting up the Christmas tree. Today we were putting all of the red, green, white, silver and gold tinsel on to the Christmas tree. We finished doing the tinsel at about 8:00 PM we all stood back and looked at it. It was all ready starting to look amazing and we weren't even half way through decorating it!

Wednesday 10th December

Today we spent the entire day just decorating the tree as we were hoping to finish it soon. First we added the baubles. Some of the elves (the same ones who covered us with glue in fact) thought it would be funny if they decorated us reindeer instead of the tree; we did look pretty funny. Then we put up the fairy lights and as you might have guessed we reindeer got tangled up in all of the string. Afterwards I went straight to bed.

Thursday 11th December

Today was a training day again. Just so you know the training days are Tuesday, Thursday (today) and Sunday. Today something terrible happened. When we were flying over a small tree, the tree somehow jumped into the air and caught Cupid on the lower part of his leg and so he couldn't fly anymore! We rushed back to the grotto and sent for the vets. They said that Cupid would not be able to fly on Christmas Eve with the rest of us and so we would need to get another reindeer instead!

Friday 12th December

Today we started to search for a new reindeer. Amazingly we found one (another reindeer) within five minutes of starting searching, His name was Cherry, and we took him back to the grotto to show Big C. He said that we would start to train him on Sunday. He told us he was from a circus but then they threw him out but we do not know why.

Saturday 13th December

Only 12 more days till I get a full time rest but before that I must teach little Cherry how to fly. I really do hope the vets were wrong and Cupid will be able to fly as possible. And then we might even be able to find Cherry his circus or if not, if he is good, we might find him a place to stay, here at the grotto instead!

Sunday 14th December

Today was another training day, but today we had to teach little Cherry how to fly as well as all the other stuff we had to do. After about 5 hours of training we decided to get a bit of R, R and R (Reindeer Rest and Recreation). We played a game of Tag and Vixen and I happened to run into each other, she gives me a kiss on my cheek!

Monday 15th December

Today Cherry and I were walking along when we heard a cry of Help! We rushed over to see if we could help it turned out that Dasher had been running about and had fallen into a really big hole in the ice and was now stuck. I told Cherry to stay there while I flew back to tell Big C and the others. When they all arrived it was nearly midnight we put up some tents and though some warm things down the hole to Dasher.

Tuesday 16th December

Today we decided that we would try to get Dasher out of the hole. First we decided that we would use a Christmas tree but it did not work as it was two prickly so we used a really big stick and shoved it down the hole but as Dasher could not grab onto it we moved on to the reins which we dropped down the hole and told Dasher to tangle himself in the reins witch I did very well and then finally we were able to get him out.

Wednesday 17thDecember

Today we had the training day that was supposed to happen yesterday, when we were flying suddenly Dasher shouted "No not now I can't do it now" and then he just stopped flying all together! We all went down to see what had happened. It seemed as if Dasher had heard a voice in his head and this voice had asked him to do something that he did not want to do. We took him to the vets and they gave him a pill to take every three hours.

Thursday 18th December

Today we discovered some unusually cold ice, so cold that you had to fly to get over it and that led us to believe that this all had something to do with Big C's twin Jack Frost (he isn't really much of a twin more of an arch enemy). We are guessing that it was him that made the hole in the ice and it was he that had planted a voice inside Dashers head. As soon as we had got this theory we went and told big C. hand he told us that he thought the same too.

Friday 19th December

Big C said that he and two other reindeer or elves would go and look for his brother. He chose me and one of the elves, who happens to be called Holly. Firstly, we went and had a look around the place where the tree had jumped up and hit cupid and what we found was a lot of extremely cold snow, which led us to believe that Jack Frost had been there after all. Next we looked around at the site where dasher dad got stuck in the hole we also found some really cold snow there as well, so we are guessing that this was all done by jack frost.

Saturday 20th December

We stayed out there for the night but when we woke up, we were inside another enormous hole just like the hole that Dasher fell into over five nights ago. We soon found out that Jack Frost had caught us! We were feeling awful and we thought we would be there forever and ever, well, the elf did, and then all of a sudden a load of reindeer came charging around the corner and attacked Jack Frost. We just managed to escape and we now knew that it was definitely Jack Frost that was trying to ruin Christmas.

Sunday 21st December

Only four days till Christmas is over and I can rest till next year. I had just woken up when little Cherry came and said that he wanted to talk to me I asked him if it was very important and he said it was very, very, very important. Then he led me off into another room and told me that firstly, he used to work for Jack Frost and secondly that he knew a way to capture him. He said that we would have to make him believe that it is Christmas Eve, then secondly you have to make him climb into the sleigh then you have to cover the sleigh with a cloth that will hold him until he promises that he will never try to ruin Christmas again.

Monday 22nd December

Today we put the plan into action, Cherry would go and tell Jack Frost that it was time for him to go as it was nearly midnight and Big C would be starting his rounds soon, Jack Frost went and got in the sleigh and was covered with the cloth. Because there was magic dust in there to it did not take too long to persuade him never to ruin Christmas ever again (Jack Frost is afraid of magic dust as he thinks it will kill him even though it will not.

Tuesday 23rd December

We still have not found Big C's hat and so we sent the howl day looking for it, at the end of the day Cherry came up to me and said that he knew where Big C's hat was. It was in Jack Frost's lair and so we had to go and get it. We (Cherry and me) crept in and saw it on the workbench we went back and told Big C. He told us that he would go and get it in the morning.

Wednesday 24th December

Today was the big day, firstly we had to go and get Big C's hat located in Jack Frost's lair and we did that easily. Next we had to get all of the presents into Big C's sleigh (this took a long time because there lots of presents), and finally at 6:31 PM we had to strap the reindeer (us) in to the reins and then we were off. PS I am very sorry but I cannot tell you how we delivered all of the presents, as it would be breaking the Christmas law.

Thursday 25th December

Today I was so tired because of last night that I slept until 4:00 PM. When I finally woke up, a very happy Cupid greeted me. He has been told that he will be able to go back to work today, which he is pleased about.

This is the end of my Christmas diary this year.

7


End file.
